


The Stable Scene (A 506 Rewrite)

by luvofmylonglife



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvofmylonglife/pseuds/luvofmylonglife
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 13
Kudos: 148





	The Stable Scene (A 506 Rewrite)

I wandered out of the big house, wrapping a shawl around my shoulders to ward off the chill. I was too angry to sleep. The simmering fury at my husband had been under the surface all evening, waiting for him to show his face so it could boil over.

But Jamie was conspicuously absent.

A voice whispered in the back of my mind that I couldn’t sleep without him anyway, but I pushed that thought away. It was righteous anger that flooded my senses.

_Where is he?_

The stables loomed up ahead and I let the warm darkness close around me as I slipped through the doors. The sweet musk of summer hay and strong scent of horses always reminded me of Jamie, and for a moment I let myself breathe it in. The tight fist around my heart loosened and I felt tears prick the back of my eyes.

Damn him. Damn his stubborn Scottish pride and his fucking sense of honor that won’t let him leave Wylie the hell alone.

Lucas, the big black stallion, snorted and I stroked his velvet nose, inky against the darkness. “I hope you’re worth it.”

I don’t know how long I stood in the dark, letting the natural peace of the stable and its inhabitants calm my soul. But suddenly I felt him come in, silent as he was. It was a shift in energy that after all these years made my blood sing still. I closed my eyes against his undeniable presence and brought to mind all the reasons I was still furious.

“Sassenach,” his voice was deep and hushed, but something—his tone?—made me turn despite my resolve to ignore him.

He stood still, solid, and yet there was a cock to his head that told me he was very very drunk. We stared at each other for long moments, letting our anger snap in the air between us.

“Come here.” 

It was a demand. And I was fucking done with his telling me what to do, so I turned and started away, stalking down the wide stable aisle.

The air behind me charged with electricity the moment before his big hand closed on my arm and spun me to face him. That instant of warning was enough, and as I turned my hand whipped out and cracked on his cheek, the sound loud enough to startle the horses.

Jamie shook his head in surprise, reminding me so much of a horse for a moment it added a touch of hilarity to my blind rage. Then his mouth was on mine, forcing me open. It wasn’t a kiss. This was an attack and a furious possession. I hadn’t been this angry and aroused at the same time since the horrible morning at Lallybroch so long ago.

He pushed me back against the stable wall, my head bumping roughly against the boards. 

“Give me yer hands,” he growled even as he groped in the dark and jerked my left hand up before his chest. My chest ached with relief and anger as I felt the familiar band of gold shoved on my finger, then he grabbed my right and the silver was roughly pushed into place.

“Damn you, Claire. Give me yer mouth.” The alcohol on his breath seemed to seep into my senses and I felt drugged and drunk, gasping and fumbling in the dim light to push him away or pull him closer, I didn’t know which.

Jamie was yanking at my laces and finally freed me from the confines of my gown, muttering curses at me in Gaelic. He sounded out of his mind. I strained against him, but I didn’t think I was trying to get away anymore. My hands wove into the burnished auburn waves and pulled him down to me, attacking him with everything I had.

Our mouth, teeth and tongues battled for dominance. Both of us were frantic, racing toward an end that our bodies knew so well. 

“Jesus fucking…” his goddamn breeks wouldn’t budge, and I abandoned them to rip at his shirt and the elegant brocade vest, without a mind for where they fell.

Jamie got the breeks undone and halfway down before I was hoisted and slammed against the wall once more. “Yer mine, do ye hear me Sassenach? Mine, damn you.” He entered me violently without any preamble, but I had been ready for hours. I moaned with relief, hearing his echoing growl of triumph.

My head was thrown back in ecstasy as Jamie set a punishing rhythm, pinning my back to the stable wall with his strength and anger but pounding into my core with such ferocity that my hips and buttocks hit the hard wood repeatedly.

His breath was heavy in my ear, and he pressed my neck down, angling my head so I was forced to watch as he possessed me, body and soul.

“Watch as I take ye, damn you! Christ, Claire. Watch, look down and see it! I am yer master, _say it, Claire.”_

“Fuck you!” I ground out. Half from stubborn anger and half because I wanted this. My eyes drank in the sight of his heavy cock pumping into my body, harder now with my defiance.

I felt it coming. His thrusts stuttered and drove faster, erratic and frantic as he raced toward the edge. I heard my own voice keening helplessly under his assault, and then he silenced me with his mouth, swallowing my cries.

We broke over the precipice and fell into the blackness together, sinking down into the soft hay still joined, still vibrating at the same frequency. The hands that had been vices around my arms suddenly softened and stroked where he had bruised. The mouth that covered mine shifted, seeking me with gentle licks and kisses. 

“Sassenach, are ye alright? Have I hurt ye too badly, _mo ghraidh_?” His voice was rough but loving and sane once more. 

“Not too badly.” I smiled, the haze of sexual satisfaction pushed all else from my mind momentarily. A bubble of joy burst out in a giggle. “You belong in the stable, beast.”

He chuckled and then wrapped himself around me and shook with laughter. “Aye, I am a beast, Sassenach. That was… weel I dinna ken what I can say to excuse that, but I beg your pardon.”

“No, I rather liked it,” I smiled, nuzzling down to relax against his shoulder. “Master.” I added with a wry glance up into his face.

“Och, aye. Well I’m glad to have served ye then… my bonny wee mistress. I am at yer command.”

We both sighed and fell silent, catching our breath and recovering from the encounter.

“Sassenach?” Jamie spoke gently, his breath warm in my ear. I hummed, my fingers tracing over his thigh and then reaching to grasp his hand.

“I love ye. I always have, and I always will.”


End file.
